Unsuspected friendship
by storytimeanubis
Summary: What happens when the gang is coming back for year three. P.s. I'm not giving away the friendship by putting characters. P.s haters go ahead and put hate comments if that's how you feel I want your honest opinion.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nina's pov

Hey! Year three I'm so syched. I'm literally on the doorstep. Jerome comes out the door and says "you've been there forever are you going to come in or just love the doorstep". "Ha ha no I was going to call the priest and get married to it. Just shut up and give me a hug" I say. He hugs me. I thought he would walk away disgusted or something. I hug him back. We let go. "So when's the wedding" Jerome says. I hit his arm. Not hard or anything. We walk in. "You helping me pack" I say. He laughs. He looks at me and says " oh you're serious". "All I've got is some clothes I'll be done in two minutes if you help" I say. "What's in it for me" he says. "We will make it a competition we each fold half first one done wins and gets twenty pounds" I say. " you've convinced me lets go" he says. We run up the stairs. And into mine and ambers room. I unzip my suitcase. I point to the left side of the suitcase and say "your side" I point to the right and say "that's my side". "Ok" Jerome says. "Go" I say and start picking out clothes and folding. When I get done with my side Jerome says " you owe me twenty". I laugh. "Nice try you didn't even fold anything" i say. "You done my side" Jerome says. "What" I say and look at the suitcase he's right. Crap! "I still finished first" I say and cross my arms. "Then no one pays and I leave" Jerome says. "Deal" I say. Since when were me and Jerome close enough to hang out like that. Ambers suppose to be here in an hour or two. So I've got nothing to do. I fold the other side of my suitcase. I put my sleep wear in the top drawer of the dresser me and amber ordered. On the top it's a Victorian wood style on the front and top. It's a rusty metal color on the top half side. On the lower half its light,sparkly pink on the front. It hot pink on the sides. Of course Amber gets the lower half. I pick my panty pile up and put it in the second drawer. All of them around the took half the drawer. I pick up my bra pile and put it in the other half of the drawer. What am I going to do with the third drawer. I get three and Amber gets three. I look at the boxes at the end of the bed. I guess I'll go ahead and put my stuff up so I can help Amber when she gets here. I pick up a medium box labeled bed. I open my nightstand where I keep a little pocket knife at. I grab the knife and cut the box open. My sheets are light blue with different color paint splatters on them. My blanket is a rainbow streak at the bottom with the rest of it looking like the sheets. My pillows are just a plain color with the light blue at the edges.i put my purple, black, white, and orange quilt at the edge of my bed. My mom made it for me when I was eight. I bring it everywhere. I open the next box that says room decor. On top are framed photos. The very first one is my mom and dad. I put it on my night stand. The next one I pull out is a house photo from year one. I put it beside the picture of my mom and dad. The next picture that I pull out is of gran I put it on the shelves me and Amber had added. She has a hot pink shelf above her bed and I have an orange one above my bed. The next photo is of year two. I put it beside the picture of gran. The next thing that comes out of the box is a three pack of two hundred and seventy sheets of paper notebooks. I open my nightstand and put it inside. I see a green wire inside and pick it up. I plug it in and the little lights glow white. I stretch it out to see if it will go around the shelf. It will. I pull out some tacks and put it in the wire around the shelf. The little roll thing that turns the light on and off is right at the edge of my bed. I go back to the big box. I pick up a brown clock that looks like gears. It took me forever to find it. One gear is British time and the other is American time. (Eastern and pacific) I get my black alarm clock out of the box and set it up. The other box is just extra stuff like my laptop and old iPad. My school stuff. Possibly my makeup I'm not sure. For now I slide it under my bed. My phone buzzes in my pocket. I take it out. Incoming call from Amber. I hit ansewer and put it up to my ear. "Hello" I say. "Hey nins I'm so sorry but I'll be a little late I'm at moms and triple a still hasn't got here to fix her car. I can't wait." Amber says. "Do you know when everyone's coming" I say. " duh Fabian will be there tommorow so will joy. Patricia is coming after. Mara and Alfie will be there after. Then Eddie after that." She says. "Cool" I say. In the background I hear a stern voice call Amber. " I got to go bye" Amber says. "Bye" I say. I put my phone back in my pocket. I look in the last box I opened and see some photo albums. I take them out and put them on the shelf. That's it. I go downstairs. I haven't told Trudy hello yet. I walk in the kitchen to see her washing the dishes. " hey Trudy " I say. "Hello dearie" she says. "Do you need help" I say. "No sweetie I've got it go on" she says. I leave. I go to jerome's door and I was about to knock then my phone buzzes. I lean against the wall and read the text it's from Amber.

Hey nins on our way going thru the gates now meet me at the door. P.s can you get my emergency makeup bag real quick.

That's weird she didn't put the amazing gossip pink unicorn like we have been since summer. That's hers and mine is the rusty metal gorilla girl. I run up stairs and get her makeup bag. As soon as I get back down the stairs I drop the bag. I bend over to pick it up. I hear a little squeak. "Hello chosen one" is what gets me on my feet and turned around to look the one and only Rufus in the face. Except most of his hair is black and uneven. He has a scar right on his cheek. "What do you want" I say with my teeth gritted. "I think you know" he hisses. "Not even in your dreams" I say. "Oh yeah" he says. He starts coming towards me. I scream. His hand goes over my mouth. Trudy runs in and gasps. Jerome runs in and glares then says "Rufus let her go". "Make me" Rufus hisses. I shiver. His breathe is creeping on my neck. Jerome clenches his fists but there's nothing he can do this is Rufus were talking about. I hear a slight squeak like when Rufus came in. "Yah" I hear as something pink and heavy hit Rufus in the head and then hits me as it goes to the ground. Rufus lets go and I run over to Jerome and Trudy. He looks like his stare could kill. He turns around to Amber who doesn't look satisfied anymore. He clenches his fists and makes his way to her. No. He will not touch her. I run and push Rufus to the wall. Before he can hit Amber and he ends up hitting me. It was right in my left eye. I try my best to push Rufus away. After a second Jerome comes over and helps me we have him pushed against the door. Amber walks over and opens the door. Rufus falls. We slam the door and lock it. Rufus yells " I'll be back for you all. All of you". "Who was that" Trudy said coming out of her state of shock. Amber immediately says "Rufus" as if Trudy knew who he was. "Victor" Trudy yelled. Victor came down the stairs. "What Trudy" he says. Trudy tells victor everything that just. Happened. Victor gets a cold look when Trudy says Rufus. Victor tells Trudy not to worry he's got it under control he also tells us not to tell anyone we don't need them to worry. He walks back up the stairs. Trudy goes to the kitchen. "Nina why is your eye closed" Amber says. As soon as Amber said that I realized how much it hurt. I open it and she makes a disgusted face. "What" I say. "It's pure red" Jerome says for her. "Could you get me a wet rag" I say. Amber just goes to the boys bathroom sense it's closer. In a few second she brings me room temperature wet rag. I put it on my eye. Through my other eye I see Jerome smirk. " what" I say. "Oh nothing but imagine how many places and people just that rag has touched" Jerome says and I drop the rag to the floor. "Nins it's been washed since" Amber says. I look at the rag doubtful. Amber sighs. She goes up to Jerome and smacks his shoulder. Hard. "Ow" Jerome says. "That's what you get" Amber says. They start arguing. I walk upstairs and lay down on my bed. I bring my phone out of my pocket. I turn it on to see a picture of me Amber Patricia Eddie Alfie joy Jerome Mara mick and Fabian. It was at the end of term dance last year. I slide the lock and type in my password. I open my nightstand and get my earbuds out. I plug it in and turn my music on. I close my eyes and just relax. For once in my life. After a few minutes my favorite song comes on. Monster by imagine dragons. I actually don't know why it my favorite song, it just is. In the middle of the song it just starts playing I hate you from sick puppies. What the crap. I don't even own sick puppy songs. I open my eyes and I say Jerome in my room laughing I take out my earbuds. Oh it's on.

So I hope you liked the first chapter of my story at first it was going to be different and end up being made into four stories so this saves the trouble. Please tell me if you liked it or hated it. Don't be afraid to say you hated it I don't care. I want the honest opinion on my story. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jeromes pov

After Amber goes into the living room to get away from me I go up satirs and see Nina on her bed listing to music I guess. I pick up her phone and type in sick puppies I hate you into YouTube. I hit play and step back and smile. She jumps up and looks at me. She doesn't look to happy. Her eye is swelling. She's gonna a have a black eye. "Why" Nina says. "It's in my blood" I say. She holds up her finger. She opens her nightstand and gets something black out. She pulls out the knife in it and stands up. She points at me and says "that's not the only thing that can be in your blood" ow. I got burned by Nina. Ok let's see. Comeback comeback. Nothing. She looks at me and says" what do you want" um what do I say. I really don't know what I wanted. "Just wanted to talk" I say. "Anything specific" she says. "No" I say. "Put your hands like this." She says. She puts her hands together. I do." Favorite animal?" She says. "Fox" I say. She smirks. "What" I say. "Nothing just thought it would be the monkeys or the baboons" she says. She thinks that's hilarious. Huh. She puts her pinkys down so do I." Favorite person in the house?" She says. "Trudy" I say. She nods. She puts her ring bears down. I do too. "Favorite American" "you" I say. She puts her middle finger down. So do I have. She puts a thinking face on. " have you ever killed anyone" what! Then I look at my fingers. I point it to her and put my thumbs down twice. She laughs .then she frowns. Then her head goes back. I play along as I actually killed her. "Nina Nina I'm sorry it had to be done" I say shaking her. "Boo" she says coming up and we end up butting heads. "Ow" we both say. Wow! I don't know why but she actually does seem really cool. "Bye" I tell her and leave. Amber sees me on the stairs. She glares at me. "Is Barbie stuck like that" I say. She just walks past me into her room. I go to my room and pick my phone up. I have three missed calls from Alfie. I unlock my phone and text him.

Hey.

What's up jerry

Is this Alfie or Eddie

Alfie duh

You sure

I'm sure as aliens are real

Yep it's Alfie

The one and only

Why did you call

I was just going to tell you I'm actually coming tomorrow

Cool

Bye

Bye

I turn my phone off. What to do what to do. I got it. A prank. But what. How about a bucket of pink hair dye on trixie. But how. I don't know. "Dinner" when I get in ther Amber and Nina are already in their usual spots. I sit in Fabians seat. Trudy made enchiladas. Nina gets trudys chicken and cheese enchiladas. Amber gets trudys enchiladas that have chicken and lettuce in them. I get trudys enchiladas with chicken,meat,cheese,sour cream,beans,lettuce,and tomato. I look over and notice Nina's eye is completely shut well swelled shut. I feel I should have been the one to jump in the way. Nina's to good of a person to get that. Wow! What is wrong with me. I'm being nice in my head even. This is strange. Nina finishes her enchiladas and washes her dish. Amber finishes after. Nina washes the dish for her. When I finish she asks if she can wash it. I tell her I got it she starts to walk away but I flick her with water. She turns around. She grabs the dish soap. She squirts it on me. i flick more water at her. She gets her Hand wet and rubs the soap in. I wipe my hands on my shirt and run some of the suds on her cheek. She puts her wet soapy hand in my hair and messes it up. No one touches the hair. I mean no one. I grab her ad flip her upside down. She squeals at first then she tells me to let her go. I start to swing her back and fourth. Stop she says. I take her into the living room and throw her on the couch. I was just going to walk away and leave her until she pulled me down to the ground. I sit up on the floor. I grab her hand and pull her off the couch. She lands right beside me. We start laughing. I don't know why but I told her about my prank idea and she said I should sit the bucket on the top of the door and when it opens the dye goes all over her. She said she would get Mara and joy out of the room. Then I would set the bucket on top of the cracked door then she would yell for Patricia and when Patricia comes she's a pink mess. I love it. She also talked me into going in the girls shower why this happening. And putting pink koolaid in the shower head so when she goes to wash up she squirted with pink koolaid. Instant koolaid. Victor calls his speech and we head different ways getting ready for bed. I am wide awake. I get on my phone and watch videos. Until I'm actually sleepy. I curl up and go to bed.

I wake up to bright light in my eyes. I look at the clock. Ten. What. Nina's standing by my curtain with a plate of chocolate chip pancakes with Nutella and bananas on it. She hands it to me. I eat it after she leaves. This is delicious. I'm kinda glad Nina fixed my pancakes. I would have never put that on my pancakes. I really doubted eating them. I go to the kitchen to fix more. I see Nina is filling in for Trudy. She's making pancakes. She takes this batch out of the oven and plops two on my plate. She puts two on a pink plate which I'm guessing is ambers. She also puts a berry mix in a small bowl beside it. She makes her pancakes with Nutella and blueberrys. She hands me a bag full of boxes of pink hair dye and a pink koolaid packet. She got that quick. "So where did you get the stuff so quick" I say. "The little grocery store down the street" she says. Aw. That makes sense. She takes a bite out of her pancake. She eats about half of it, if that then throws it in the scrap pile. Trudy sends our scraps to this gas station, where they feed animals. I think it's gross that they are getting ate food but oh well. "You alright" I say. "Fine" she says. I look at her face, I see her eye is a black one now. Amber walks in with a pink shirt with a fishnet type of dress jacket. She's wearing a pink skirt with a gold metallic belt. I guess this is as rebelish as Amber hair was straitened to look wavy at the top a little. That's weird though. I go back to my room and just plot and plan and stuff. I get up and go in the living room Alfie should be here. All I see is Nina crying in her hands while she's on the couch. I go other and sit down next to her. I rub her back and she looks up like I'm crazy. She wipes her tears then says "sup" like nothing happened. "Are you okay" I say. "Ya always." She says. I leave it at that when she's ready she'll tell me. I hear a knock at the door. Nina gets up to go get it I push her down and rush to the door. She pushes me to he ground and opens the door. I get up and push her over. "Hey" Alfie says eyeing me weirdly. "Hey I say while I'm holding Nina to wall out of alfies view. She breaks free and says coming into alfies view. Alfie walks in and go to our room. Nina pushes me and run upstairs . As I get up, Nina runs in her room. What a girl!


	3. Chapter 3

Alfies pov(possible switch in story)

Chapter3

I was walking up the steps to Anubis house. When I get to the door I silently hope there isn't another mystery. I knock. Nina opens the door and is pushed out of the way by Jerome. Jerome greets me and is pushed out of the way by Nina. I go to my room. Are they dating. Are they best friends. Has Jerome replaced me. Wait! Are they aliens?

Nina's pov

I flop on my bed as soon as I get up stairs. "What" Amber says. I tell her about mine and jeromes little fight thing I don't know. The thing that happened down stairs. Yeah that's what I'll call it the thing that happened downstairs. She lights when I'm done because she realizes alfies here.

Alfies pov

I hear a squeal. Then footsteps down to my room. Amber comes through the door. She gives the tightest bear hug. "I missed you" she says. "I missed you more" I say. "Highly doubt it" she says and I leave it at that. We talk about our summers for a while. When we're done I ask Amber what's the situation with Nina and Jerome. " well umm I really don't know you would have to ask one of them that. " Trudy hollors it's lunch time and we go to the table. Jerome and Nina were whispering about sits in her normal seat and I sit next to her. We are having steak with green beans, potatoes, and Mac n cheese. Nina leans over and whispers something in jeromes ear and he about chokes. Jerome calms down and whispers something in Nina's ear. Nina goes blood red. Me and Amber finish eating and go watch tv. She puts it on teen nick. Right now degrassi is on. I don't understand this show.

Nina's pov.

After Amber and Alfie leave just In case they could hear I whisper when is the next meeting. He holds up twelve. I nod and put my dish away. Okay and by meeting its like sibuna except were not telling sibuna. The thing is I keep getting these dreams of Amber Patricia and Alfie with red eyes and someone saying sinner sinner sinner. I needed help and Jerome comforted me over the summer when Fabian took me on a romantic date to tell me he's breaking up with me for joy. I'm over it now. Fabians not worth my time. I go to my room I doze off.

Nina's dream:

I'm walking down a red lit hallway. I get to a door it's locked. Patricia Amber Alfie go right through me. And into the room. I hear Amber scream no. What's happening. I try my hardest to go in. I can't. I feel so weak. They come out but their eyes are red. They laughing. But it's evil. A man with brown hair comes out and looks me straight in the eye. He tells me there's nothing I can do. He says that I'll join him one day. I can't speak. I try but my mouth won't move. He laughs evil just like the others did. As soon as his eyes turn red I fall.

(End of dream)

"No" I scream. I hear footsteps. Amber Alfie and Jerome run in. "Are you okay" Amber says "yeah just a dream about last year" I lie smoothly. They nod they leave. Jerome knew better. He leaves anyway.

(Skip to meeting)

Jerome:what was the dream actually

Nina: I was walking in a hallway lit up by a red light. I came to a door. I tryed to go through and couldn't. Then Amber Alfie and Patricia walked through me and into the room. I actually felt weak. I tryed to get in. I heard Amber scream no. Then I tryed my hardest to get in and still couldn't. They walked out with red eyes. They were laughing but it sounded evil. Then a man with brown hair walks out and tells me that I can't save them and that I'll be one of them. He looks at me in the yes and his turn red. Then I fall.

Jerome: what does it mean

Nina: I have no clue.

Jerome: we'll figure this out don't worry

Nina: okay

Jerome: sibuna

Nina: sibuna

They leave and go to bed.

Morning(alfies pov)

I walk in the room and see Fabian. I give him a hug. I asked how his summer was. He said it was awesome. I asked how him and Nina were doing. He to,d me it was him and joy now. Wow. Major mistake buddy!


	4. Chapter 4

Fabians pov

Chapter 4

I walk in its fifteen minutes pass curfew. Trudy guides me to my room and says I can put my stuff up later. I put my comforter on and go to sleep. I wake up at seven on the dot. I brush my hair then go to the table to eat breakfast. I'm eating my muffins. Alfie walks in. Greets me and stuff. Then he asks about that ugly cow and me. I tell him it was just a mistake of the past. He looks a little shocked. Then he sits down in the space next to ambers seat. Amber comes in and greets me. She sits in her normal seat. Jerome comes in and looks at me weirdly. He sits next to Alfie.

Nina's pov:

As soon as I see Fabian my vision turns to tented red. Then I hear chosen one he has it find it take it. Then in the middle of my eyesight I see a key with a moon on it. It's protection I can tell. I run to Fabians room. I lock the door. I start going through his bags. I find it dead at the end it was wrapped in gift wrap. I put it in my pocket. Open this door someone on the other side yells. I open the window and go through. I close it once I'm out. I run all the way to the clearing what's happening.

Fabians pov

I go to my room and the door is locked. I yell for them to let me in. I get victor to open the door. When he gets it open there's no one inside. I see my bag was opened and there's paper hanging on the edge. The paper I used to wrap my gift to joy in. The present is no where to be found. Come on this isn't even funny. Who was in here. She'll be here in an hour I was going to put it on a chain for her.

Nina's pov

I start to climb a tree at the clearing. I go about halfway up the tree and sit down on a limb. I go into vision mode.

Vision:

I'm walking down to the clearing running actually. I climb the tree and sit down on a limb. I'm crying. Then out of nowhere Rufus appears. He pulls me out of the tree and knocks me out. He drags me down to the old warehouse. He leaves me there.

End of vision

I jump down out of the tree and start running towards the house again. Big mistake! There's Rufus. I try to run past him. He grabs me. He puts his hand over my mouth so I can't scream. I bite his hand and kick him. I start running. I'm actually pretty good at running when I need to be. When I get to the house I lock the door and slide down it. I put my hands over my eyes. No! What if he gets one of them. How can I stop him. "Hello anyone there" I hear through the door. It's joy. I get up and open the door. "Hey joy" I say in a happy voice. "Hey" joy says confused. "What's wrong" I say. "Well umm I didn't think we were on good terms since me and fabes are together". "No I am Already over it. I mean why be hung over on something you know was never meant to be". I say. "Great" she says and gives me a short hug. She waves and walks towards her room. I knock on jeromes door. Alfie ansewers the door. "Is Jerome there" I ask him. He shakes his head and Gives me a slight confused face. "Could you tell him to forget it that I was just being stupid" I say. My voice cracks a little. "Yeah of course. are you okay Nina". I nod. I run up the stairs. Amber is in our room. I go In The attic. I go in the secret room. I cry.

Sorry, it's short been busy lately with school chapter five soon. I hope you like it. Story ideas please. Im Always enjoyed to start another story. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Nina's pov

Why! Why can't I just be normal. Why can't life be simple. Why me? Why am I chosen. Why has this been my whole life.

Flashback when Nina was eleven

Gran: Nina you have to go to school you've already missed to much school.

Nina: fine

I walked out the door and ran to the drug store. I dig in my jacket pocket and get my twenty. I walk inside. I go straight to the pills. I pick up a weight loss pill and a puking pill. I'm really surprised they make a puking pill. I go to the counter. The girl said she doesn't care my age as long as I pay her the money. I give her the full twenty and leave. I go into the woods. I take all the pills. I remember throwing up my guts then and there. I also remember that gran was about to give me up

Flashback from when Nina was thirteen

My friend Alex told me about a senior party and I snuck in. I looked exactly how I look now except with darker hair. I got really drunk. I went to Jubee for a month for underage drinking. I think gran payed them to keep me in there longer as a lesson. I also attempted at suicide twice. I went to a mental asylum for three months. It was awful. The mythology geeks started calling me Anubis when I got back. The whole school started bullying me. That's the reason why I applied for this school.

End of flashbacks

I pull up my skirt and look at the scar I made when Patricia was being a little mean to me. It was bleeding for an hour straight when I done it. Pull my skirt back down and come out of the secret room. I walk downstairs. Jeromes standing beside the door when I come out. He gives me a tight hug. I hug him back and put my head in the crook of his neck. I let a few tears out. He rubs my back. I lift my head up and whisper "thanks". He says "I should be thanking you". I just hug him tighter. We finally let go. We go down to eat lunch. Joy is in my normal seat. I don't care. I sit two seats away from Amber. Alfie fills the seat next to her. Jerome fills the seat next to Alfie. I fill the seat next to Jerome. Fabians in his usual seat. Trudy sets steak, rolls, and green beans out on the table. We all get what we want. I just get a little pile of green beans and eat a little bite out of them. Everyone's kind of looking at me weirdly. I get up and run to the attic again. I get myself in the secret room. I curl up and cry. I hear someone walk in. "Nina are you okay" I hear jeromes voice. I don't ansewer, I barely breathe. "Nina" I hear again. I get up being quiter than a mouse. I open the door and step out. "Oh Nina" Jerome says and hugs me. I cry into his chest. "It's okay" he whispers in my ear. I lift up and wipe my eyes, " I know" I say. "It's okay not to be okay" he says. I giggle. Like that will ever be possible being the chosen one. He looks at me. "What" I say. "You" he says. I smack his chest playfully. "You ready" he says. "Let's go" I say. We walk down stairs and go to the kitchen. Everyone's gone. I guess Trudy left early because all the plates are still on the table. I start to pick them up. "No" Jerome says. "Yes" I say. Alfie walks in and asks Jerome to come with him that it would just be a minute. I quickly wash the dishes and put them up. I sit down on the table and wait on Jerome. After ten more minutes, I leave. When I go up to my room Amber asks me what's up. I leave, I just don't feel like it. I guess I stayed a long time because when I start to head ho- I meant Anubis house it's completely dark. I bump into something. Hard. It knocks me down. I touch my head. Great! Blood. I get up and start walking again. When I get to the house the doors locked. I go to the side of the house where mine and ambers window is. The brick is out in some places the whole way up. I put my foot on the first out of place block. I climb up. I open the window. I go in the room. Woah! I did not think I could do that. I close the window and make sure I don't lock it. I crawl in the bed. I go to sleep like a baby. I awake to Amber with her arms crossed above me. She marches over to her bed. "What's with you" she says. "Nothing" I say. This is none of her business. "Now" she says sternly as if she was my mo- my boss. I walk out then and there. I bet she's mad. I go to eat breakfast Mara and Patricia are at the table with Fabian,Alfie,Jerome, and joy. "Hey" I say. "Hey" Patricia says happily. "Hi" Mara says. Patricia sitting across from joy. And maras at Patricia's left. I sit in my normal seat which is at the right of Patricia. I eat a third of my pancake. Jerome nudges me under the table when I'm about to leave so I eat another third. Mara keeps looking at my head and then at her food when she eats. "What" I mouth. She points to my forehead. I suddenly realize I was bleeding last night, I have a scar. I know only the end of it was showing ,so I move my hair in front of it. It's proubly infected. I throw the rest of my pancake away. I run up to the bathroom. I look at it. It's bigger than what I thought it was. I set a paper towel and clean it a little bit. When I come out I come face to face with

Hey cliffhanger thought I would try it out. So I hope you like it. Guess who. Honestly I don't know next chapter in a few days or so. Sorry it's been so long. Staa! See you. I'm watching you. Jk that be weird. This has been Staa!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Eddies pov

I've gotten this weird feeling since Monday. I got my plane ride to England a day early. As soon as I get there I see everyone but me has been here. Upstairs bathroom now I hear a voice say. I'm the osirian ,it's kind of my jam to follow creepy voices in my head. I go and as soon as I'm at the door , Nina walks out. Of course. "May I help you" Nina says. "Yes actually" I say just to mess with her. "What" she says irritated because I know she meant that sarcastically. "Well first a burg-" she pushes me. "Funny" she says and starts to walk away. I grab her arm. Instinct I guess. Her head lift her hair up don't let her go I hear. I'm listening and I do it to see a big scar on her head. " what happened" I say like a brother. "Noth-ing" she says making it clear she doesn't want to talk about it. "Lat-er" I say making it clear we will talk about it, I go to my room to unpack. "Hey mate" Fabian says and gives me a bro hug. "Hey" I say. I walk to my suitcase and unpack a little. "So how are you and Nina" I say breaking the silence. "Oh there is no more me and Nina as a couple" he says. Wow! Didn't expect that. I make my bed up. I hear someone come in and footsteps going out. I turn around. Nina! "Okay I got the scar by hitting something in the woods. It was dark and I couldn't see. Nothing serious at all she says. As soon as she says that Amber rushes in and says we have a sibuna meeting at midnight with the normal sibuna gang, me , joy, and Jerome. She leaves after she tells us that. I look at Nina and say "nothing serious huh". She looks a little aggravated and marches out of the room. I don't even bother following her. I'll let her cool before I mess with her again.

Nina's pov

Why does Eddie have to be like an over annoying brother. I walk in to jeromes room and sit on his bed in front of him. "What's up" he says. "The ceiling, the clouds, the-" I say and Jerome cuts me off with "I meant what's bothering you". "Oh Eddie, being chosen. Lots of things really". He gives me a hug. I don't know how but I wake up to an alarm set. I was laying on jeromes chest. Alfie turns it off and looks at us. I wake Jerome up. We head to the attic for the meeting. Everyone's there. Alfie sits next to Amber. Jerome stands next to Alfie. I sit next to Jerome which is also next to Eddie. Great! Love to see how this one ends. Amber starts out with "I hate to alarm everyone but Rufus has made an return". Everyone looks shocked except me, Amber, and Jerome. "He attacked me,Jerome, and Nina." Amber continues. We talk about a plan to do nothing unless Rufus strikes again. We just talk and hang out after that.

Sorry it's short guys. I'm getting a little bit of a writers block. So I'm willing to take ideas. Oh and please read my latest story mission human. It's just a chapter as of the posting of this but more will be coming. I won't give up on my stories. If I ever do though I will post them for adoption and message writers and ask if they would like to continue. Pm me if you would like to be on that list if that ever happens. So enjoy my stories please. Bye-staa


	7. Chapter 7

This is the picture that was going to be the cover of this story if it doesn't show just forget it.

Chapter 7

Nina's pov

I hardly got any sleep last night. My head has been killing me. First reason why I didn't get to sleep umm let's see they kept me in the attic until five thirty. I didn't get to sleep until seven twenty and my alarm went off at seven thirty. I get dressed and skip breakfast. I head over to the school to go ahead and get my new locker and schedule. When I knock on mr sweet's door he says he needs to talk to me. I'm confused , what does he need to talk to me about. I close the door and I straight up ask him what it is. He tells me to keep Eddie out of the mystery. He practically just said he doesn't care about any of us but Eddie. I tell him I will. I get my papers.

Schedule:

Class 1: science room 106

Class 2: math room 201

Class 3: Ela room 202

Class 4: history room 108

Class five: free/lunch

Class 6: reading

Class 7: gym

Class 8: rotational class d

Locker number: 250

Locker buddy: none

Amun ra boarding school

Id number 638481149

Have a nice year-mr sweet

That's all. Great! I'm going to see how many classes I have with Jerome. I head back to Anubis and knock on jeromes door. He opens it and invites me in. I ask him if he's got his schedule yet. He nods and looks a little confused. "What classes you got" I ask. "Math then science then history then Ela then free then reading then gym and finally the rotational". "Cool" I say. "How many do we have together" he asks. "Six" I say. He puts his hand up for a high five. I smack it. I sit on his bed. He looks at me. "What am I not welcomed" I say. "You are" he says. "Good" I say and lay down on his bed. I close my eyes. I feel the bed shift so I know Jerome layer down beside me. "Oh Nina" I barely hear Jerome say before I go into deep sleep. When I wake up I hear a click and see a bright light. I open my eyes and see Alfie and Amber at the door. They're giggling. Then I notice the camera in ambers hand. I move jeromes arm off of me. I guess he fell asleep too. I move other him and walk up to Amber and Alfie with my arms crossed. "Run from the alien" Alfie screams and takes off with Amber by his side. I chase threw the house until I have them cornered in my room. Alfie runs to one side of the room and Amber runs to the other. I run towards Amber she'll be easier. She screams and makes her way pass me. Her and Alfie run downstairs and hide behind Trudy in the kitchen like little kids. I laugh at them. Trudy tells us to stop messing around. I'll get Amber when she's asleep and for Alfie I'll wait until he's forgotten about it. Trudy asks me to set the table. I do I put plates at every chair except the extra chair. put silverware all around the table. I put the food on the table for Trudy while she calls out lunch. How have I stayed away from here. I sit in my new normal seat and wait for everyone else to fill the table. Once were all eating trudy announces that we have a new chore chart. She said its posted on the wall in the kitchen. I finish eating and dump the rest of my food. I look at the chart micks names on it. What! Is mick coming back!

The end! Is he or is he? So while you guess I'll be writing all my curious readers. Bye staa

And ps the extra a is for at but I just realized that's not my name so I'm still calling my self that

Staa!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Nina's pov I walk other to Trudy and ask her. She says yes that he'll be here tomorrow that she needs help setting his bed up in the old storage room. I tell her I'll help. She smiles and says that'd be great. Trudy says that I have special permission to stay up and help. I nod and ask her when I need to meet her to says nine fourth five. I nod and leave. I go to jeromes room looking as weird as possible. When I knock he opens the door and laughs. I stop and laugh too. "So I know nothing's wrong with you" Jerome says. I smack his chest playfully and laugh. He moves so I can come in. "What's up" he says. And sits on his bed. I sit next to him and say "guess". "You're going to give me twenty pounds"he says "sure" I say and roll my eyes. "I'll expect it soon" he says. Seriously! "Well i was going to tell you something and get you a later curfew but now I'm not" I say getting his attention. "Tell" he says. "Well how about I offer to have you help so Trudy can go to sleep while we arrange micks room. After that we can set some pranks to go off on him" I say with an evil glint in my eyes. "I like how you think Martin" Jerome says. Alfie walks in and looks at us. I wave and leave. Jeromes pov After Nina leaves Alfie asks me "what's up". I tell him "I have no idea what you're talking about". Alfie looks at me. I look at him I break away and say "it's not what you think". "Then what is it" Alfie says. "Can you keep a secret" I ask. "Does anyone else know about sibuna" Alfie says. "Fine. Other the summer Fabian broke up with Nina when she came back. She left his house and came here. I was already here so we've hung out a lot. And she has dreams." I say. "What kind of dreams" he says. "That's for her to tell you" I say. I don't want to be the one to freak him out about possibly being evil. I grab my phone and say "challenge". Alfies face lights up. "What game" he says. "You choose" I tell him. "Alien invaders" he says. I go to alien invaders and send Alfie a spaceship challenge. A couple seconds later it's accepted. My red spaceship with black skulls starts sending white beams at alfies spaceship that is green with blue and yellow Aiken heads on it. Alfie sends fireballs through my beams. After a couple minutes of battling Alfie is declared winner. It's only because he plays this game all the time. "I bet I could beat you in call of duty" I say. "Let's go" Alfie says. We go into the living room and turn the Xbox on. We grab our controllers. Nina walks in behind Eddie. Great we could tag team Nina's awesome at call of duty. "Hey guys want to tag team with us" I say. Nina looks at me and smirks. Then she says "how about all four of us against each other". Ohh. Alfie says" great". They grab controllers and sit down on the other couches. "At least I know I won't be in last place" Alfie says eyeing Nina. Nina hits start game. We battle on. Nina's killed me like a thousand times. When the game ends within the thirty two people that were in Nina managed to get first. I was in twenty-something so were Alfie and Eddie. Alfie and Eddie look other at Nina like its the most shocking thing ever. I had that look on my face when I first played with Nina. Flashback "What do you want to do" I ask. "Play a game so how about a bet" she says. "As long as I can pick the game" I say. "I'll bet you fifty pounds I win" she says. "Deal. Call of duty" I say eyeing the Xbox. She grabs the controllers and throws me the white one. We hit start on multiplayer. This might actually be hard, fifty-three people's joined. We battle. I've tried over and over again to kill Nina but she keeps killing me before I can kill her. When the game ends she's in third place. I'm in thirty-seventh place. I look at her like a lost puppy. She laughs and holds her hand out. What she was serious about the money. I run away laughing. She chases me around the house. "Surrender" she says as she jumps on my back like a little kid. "Never" I say and run giving her a piggy back ride. "Jerome you know you don't actually have to give me money right" she says , Hugging onto my back. "Yeah" I say stopping. I lean down and she jumps off. End of flashback Nina and I laugh at Alfie and eddies faces. "How" eddie says. Nina shrugs. "I knew she was an alien" Alfie yells and runs out. The three of us explode into laughter. "Bleep bloop blurp" Nina says. Making me laugh. Eddie looks confused. "On Nina's first day Alfie said welcome space girl or in your language bleep bloop blurp" I say. Nina smiles. "So rematch" Nina says. "You're on" me and Eddie say at the same time. She still finishes in first place. "I don't know about you but I'm tired of losing" Eddie says and leaves. Nina looks at me. I turn my controller off. "Meet me at the old storage room at nine fourty" Nina says and walks out. (Later at 9:40[to lazy right now sorry]) I walk in the old storage room to see Nina trying to move a mattress on the bed. I come over and help her. "Thanks" I hear her say even though it's muffled. Once we've got the bed on the bed frame we put the mattress set on it. We put micks stuff up for him. "Now now you promised pranks Martin" I say. "Stop with the Martin crap first" she says. I look offended and as I have no clue what she's talking about. "What" I say in my best shocked voice. "You know what" she says. Kind of harsh too if you ask me. "What prank were you thinking of doing" she asks. I shrugg. "Well while you do that I'm going to bed" she says. Nina's pov As I walk up the stairs , I feel weird. I feel like I'm going to be sick. I try to run to the bathroom but my knees buckle. The last thing I see before I black out is Jerome running out of the old storage room. "Nina" someone screams. That's it what happens no one knows. Even me. So hope you like thought I'd try another cliff hanger. Love me love me not you're still reading. Ha! Staa! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jeromes pov

I run out of the storage room because I heard the footsteps stop. It worried me, Nina is like poppey except Nina doesn't annoy me like poppey. I hear a thump as Nina falls. No! Amber rushes out of their room. "Nina" she screams. The other girls come out of their room and the boys come out of their. Victor either heard or is coming out for his little ritual because he comes out of his office. "What's going on" victor demands. "She collapsed" Amber says eyeing me as if she's not sure that's what happened. What does she think I pushed her down and hit her until she passed out! "To your rooms" victor says. We all go except Eddie. I stay at the edge of the stairs barely noticeable. I see Amber peeking through her door. "Edison what happened" victor says. " I don't know we all came out because we heard Amber scream Nina" Eddie says. "Go" victor says. He puts his finger towards ambers door and does the come here sign. She comes out and stands in Front of him. "What happened" he says. "I don't know. I came out because I heard a thump and seen Jerome standing at the door of the storage room downstairs" Amber says. He shoes her away and she goes back in her room. "Clarke now" victor says. Does he have eyes in the back of his head. I walk up the stairs. "Nina and I volunteered to set up micks stuff so Trudy could get sleep. When Nina left I got worried because the footsteps stoped way to soon. I came out then she hit the ground. Amber came out and you know the rest" I say. " carry her to her room and leave" victor says. I pick her up. She feels like ice. I run in her room and put her on the bed. I check her pulse. Great she's still breathing. "What's going on" Amber says. "I don't know" I say. I wave and leave. When I get in my room Alfies already asleep. I get in my bed and hope for sleep.

Nina's pov

I have a vision/dream of how they get their red eyes. It starts in this room with five tombish things. This girl with blonde hair and this guy walk in pushing Amber in. "Let me go" she yells. The couple just laugh. They push her in front of one of the tombs that are on the wall. "Would you rather us have you or Alfie" the blonde girl of the couple says. "You leave Alfie out of this" Amber says glaring. The man smiles ,he's been in my previous dreams. "Let's go get him. We could have a happy reunion" the man says turning around like he's actually going to get him. "Don't even" Amber yells and clenches her fist. The women starts to hold her back. The clock dings signaling the hours changed. The tomb opens. The women pushes Amber in. The door closes. No! The door opens. I realize there's Anubis heads above all the tombs. The eyes on the Anubis head glow. Amber comes out with glowing red eyes. She laughs, evilly. "Get more sinners the man" orders her. Amber leaves making her eyes go back to normal.

Alfies running from something I can't see. "You can't run forever" I hear ambers voice scream. Suddenly the vision goes grey and Alfies backed up against one of the tombs in that room. Amber says "did you think you were strong enough to get away from your ex". Ex? " willows next I hope you know. She'll be the easiest. The sad thing is you were the weakest" Amber says in an low voice. "This in between you and me and you, Amber. Leave willow out of this. You're just a jealous freak" Alfie said raising his voice getting mad. No don't I want to scream but I know he can't hear me. The clock dings again. The tomb opens. Amber pushes him in. He comes out with the red eyes. The lock arms and leave.

Victor and Eric throw Patricia in the room. She already looks mad. "Let me go" she screams. The clock dings she's pushed in with a fight. She comes out with red eyes. She smiles and says " we can finally set her free get the others I'll guard the place". They walk out.

I awake and see I'm on my bed. Amber is passed out(as in sleeping) beside my bed. I sneak right passed her. I go downstairs to hear someone talking in the dining room. I stop and listen. "Who do you think the other one is Eric" I hear victors voice say. "We'll find out tomorrow remember patience is everything" Eric says. I've heard that before.

Flashback when Nina was five

"Mommy please tell me the birthday surprise" I say. "We'll find out tomorrow patience is everything" my mom says.

Next day

"Get in the car" mom says. I hop in the back and buckle up. My parents were a little less conscious of what I done so I didn't have a car seat. My parents get in and say "we're going to your party". We head down the road. There's someone coming down our lane straight for us. My dad swerves the car and it hits my side. I remember rolling all the way over the guardrail. I blacked out. When I woke up that day I was in a hospital bed. My gran was sitting in a chair next to me crying. She had to tell me my parents didn't make it through that car ride. I don't think that's how that day was planned. Unless my party was supposed to be in a hospital.

End of flashback

I hear them exchange goodbyes. Oh no they're coming. I run into Jerome and Alfies room. I didn't notice until I was in there that I'd been crying. "Nina" Jerome whispers worried. I go other to him and sit on his lap. He pulls me in closer. I cry into his chest. All he does is tell me that it's alright. It's not alright. I don't know if it will ever be alright.

Hey that's it for this chapter. Sorry the car crash wasn't more detailed but she was supposed to be five. If you were sixteen would you remember a whole lot about your life when you were five. Staa!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jeromes pov

When Nina comes in crying it scares me. I comfort her I don't know what time it was but I heard her whisper something. I look at her she's asleep. The tears are still streaming down her face.i lay her down on the bed. Poor Nina! I wonder what she's been through. It's really hard to tell. I just want to know who made her cry so I can repay them with my fist.

Nina's pov

I remember my eyelids get heavy as I was crying into Jerome. When I close my eyes I see this marvelous place. My parents are standing right in front of me. Am I dead? "No you're not dead" my mom says. "You sure" I say. "Would your mom lie" dad says. "No" I say. "Well we need to tell you something" mom says and grabs dads hand. "What is it" I ask. "Well there's something we've been keeping from you" dad says. I look at them. "We're not your parents" they say together. That stung real bad! "Than who is" I say not daring to let a single one of my tears fall. "Eric sweet and Vanessa miller. You know your dad and your brother. That's why he's the osirian and you're the chosen one" mom says. Oh that does make more sense. Wait Hannah Martin would tell a lie. I've thought she was my mother for years and years. I shake my head and my vision gets darker and darker until I see I'm in jeromes room. he's asleep but I'm laying down now. Probably got tired of me. My parents did. I slide past him. I grab his notebook beside the bed. I write a note stating

Dear Jerome,

I'm okay I guess. I'll be out for a while don't worry about me just have fun. I'm dealing with some things I just found out. Don't worry okay. Love you!

Nina

That should be good. I look at the clock four twenty five. I sneek up to my room getting a black backpack putting my phone, a notebook, earbuds, and a water bottle. I practically run downstairs and go to the clearing. I plug my earbuds into my phone and jam some music. After a while I start drawing. Then I hear someone running towards me. I see Eddie. "Are you okay" he says. "Of course I am" I say. He hugs me. I hug him back. It feels good to hug him knowing he's my brother. We let go at the exact same time. He kisses me! Eww eww eww eww eww eww eww! I push him off of me. I grab my pack and run. When I'm at the house I go straight to the attic. My brother just kissed me. Gross! Why would he ever kiss me? I hear trudy call supper. I run to the dining room and sit down. Patricia looks at me. What? As soon as Eddie walks in I get up to leave but I can't move anywhere. I grip my chair. "Nina are you okay" Patricia says. I'm about to tell her yeah but everything goes black.

Patricia's pov

Nina comes in and sits down. I'm the only one in here. As soon as Eddie walks in Nina gets in then grips her chair. I ask her if she's alright. She looks like she's about to hurl. Then she falls to the ground. A big thump goes through the room. I get up in an instant and go to her. "Nina" I say and shake her. I check her pulse. No! She's barely breathing. I feel tears fall. I don't care right now. All I care about is if Nina's alright. Eddies just standing there like an idiot. "Doofus call an ambulance" I yell. That probably got some attention. Next thing you know everyone but Fabian and joy are in. "Nina" Amber says shocked. Eddie move your butt and call an ambulance. Mara rushes to the phone and calls. They tell her that the ambulances can't run we have to get her there on our own. Jerome rushes over and picks her up. "Someone get in my car and drive" Jerome says. I grab his keys and we head out the door. As soon as I'm in the drivers seat. Amber and Alfie are in the back with Jerome. Eddies in the passenger's seat. Nina looks dead spread out on the three. I rush to the hospital as fast as I can. Nina be alright!

Ambers pov

I'm about to come out for supper when I hear Patricia yell "doofus call an ambulance" from downstairs. I rush downstairs with everyone else except Fabian and joy. "Nina" I say as soon as I see a very pale Nina on the floor. What happened to my best friend in the whole entire universe this life and after. Jerome grabs his keys out of his pocket after Mara calls and they tell her they can't bring the ambulance. He races to Nina and picks her up. He says "someone get in my car and drive" . Patricia races and gets the keys and they go outside. Alfie,eddie, and I get outside and in the car. Nina don't die on me.

Alfies pov

As soon as I heard Patricia yell "doofus call an ambulance" Jerome and I were out like the speed of light. I seen Nina down on the ground. It looked awful it looked like she was really sick then suddenly kicked the bucket. Mara races to call the hospital. They tell her they can't bring the ambulance. What kind of hospital are they. Don't they know people need them twenty four seven. Jerome gets his car keys out of his pocket. He races to Nina and picks her up. He tells someone to drive his car to the hospital. Patricia grabs the keys and they're out. As soon as their out Amber,Alfie, and I are in the car with them. On our way to the hospital all I can think of is if Nina's going to be okay.

Jeromes pov

When me and Alfie heard Patricia yell "doofus call an ambulance" we were out. I see a pale, lifeless Nina on the floor in the dining room. What happened. Mara rushes past us and calls the hospital. They tell her they can't run the ambulances. That's just stupid. I grab my keys out of my pocket and rush to Nina picking her up. I tell someone to just drive my car. Patricia snatches the keys and were out the door. Right before I even get in the car Amber and Alfie are in. Alfie on the right side. Amber in the middle. I sit beside Amber and lay Nina's body down on us. Her head on my lap and her feet on Alfies. She so cold like she's dead. Patricia speeds her way to the hospital. When we arrive I jump out Nina in my arms. I'm inside the hospital with the rest right behind me. We sign Nina in and she's in a room. They're doing tests so they have us in the waiting room. I can tell we're all worried. When the doctor comes out he tells us she stressed and needs to be kept here a couple days then she should be alright. Good at least she's not dying.

The end staa bye love you my fabulous readers!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Nina's pov

I remember waking up to a nurse getting ready to stick an iv in me. No! I jerk out of the bed and start to make my way out. Oh my head nurse takes me back to the bed and explains what happened. She lays a stack of my clothes on the desk and says Trudy thought I'd be more comfortable in them. Once she leaves I change and start to watch tv. The history channel is talking about Greek mythology. I'd get the questions right if it was Egyptian mythology. I didn't know any of these people existed accept a few.

(Skip to next day)

I'm really bored I wish I was allowed to see people before Friday. I mean come on its Wednesday. I put on my gray tee and my black leggings. I slip on my tennis shoes. I slip off the cuff they put on my ankle so I couldn't leave. I mean the code was simple it was 27931. I open the window. Yikes I'm on the second story. Oh well. I slip off and hang from the ledge. I start making myself swing from side to side. As I'm swinging I pushed on the wall and let go. Falling. Falling. Falling. Bam my feet hit the concrete. It made my legs sting for a while but I'll get over it. I start running toward the rode. I stop running when I can't see the hospital anymore. I walk all the way to the school gates and take a break. Ow! My legs hurt so much. Why did I jump. I get up. I run all the way to the back right side of the house. I look in. No ones in there. I look at my watch. Aww supper time. I pop the window out of place and get in. Once I'm in I screw it back in. I sit in jeromes bed. Supper just started I've got a good twenty to thirty minutes to kill. I see jeromes black and electric green phone case. I grab it and turn on the phone. The password was pranks. Really. I go through his messages. Mine and his messages were archived. Aww. Him and Alfie just talk about pranks and stuff. Abcdefghijklmno. p. poppey. fights mostly they had a conversation about their dad. I was about to look through it some more when Alfie comes through the door. "Nina how did you get here" Alfie says. "I jumped out the window" I murmur but it sounds like rwwwtwwnawww. "What" he says. "I jumped out the window" I say almost screaming. His eyes goes wide. I snap my fingers and he stops. He goes to leave. I run up and grab his arm. "If you're my friend Alfie please don't tell anyone I'm here" I say. He looks at me doubtfully. "Go tell Jerome we'll figure this out its just until Friday" I say trying to be convincing. He looks at me and says "okay". He leaves and comes back with Jerome. Jerome looks at me and shakes his head. I hug them as a way of saying thanks. By the time it's time to go to bed alfie Jerome and I are working on a prank. We're calling it the ghost. Victor says his speech. "Night" I say and yawn. I crawl into the right half of jeromes bed. Later Jerome crawls in with me. I feel his arm secure my waist. I slightly turn over so I'm facing him but my head still under the cover. I put my hand on his hip. I fall asleep.

Jeromes pov

As soon as me and Alfie finish the plan for the prank , I crawl in bed with Nina securing my hand around her waist. I close my eyes but I know there is no chance I'm getting to sleep. After a few minutes I feel Nina turn around and put her arm around me. I open my eyes. How does she stand having her head under the cover. I would explode if I done that. I hear the door bust open. I open my eyes and hear Patricia say "Alfie attic now we're having a sibuna reunion before nina comes back". I feel Nina shift. Maybe I can make her mad. I turn over and say" I'm coming". Nina bites me. Ow! Patricia sighs and shrugs. I get up and tell Patricia to wait on us outside we want to talk to her when I get dressed. She walks out and closes the door. I tell Nina to crawl out the window and sneak into her bedroom and get to the attic before sibuna does. Nina pushes through the window. As soon as I'm in shirt and shorts we go to the outside of our room where sibuna members are waiting. We walk to the attic once were in there are blankets and pillows spread all over the floor. Amber and Alfie sit down at the edge of Vera's old bed. Patricia and Eddie snuggle up close around the secret entrance door. Fabian and joy are sitting together. I sit at the door. I wonder where Nina's at. As soon as I think it white pieces of something go across the room getting everyone's attention. "Up and all around look from side to side corner to corner all around. Look for three who will have red within. You look at a boy and two girls two that you looked at are incorrect one is correct" we hear a deep voice say. That sounds nothing like any of Nina's voices. Everybody was looking from me to joy to Patricia. "Who are you looking at " commands the voice. Silence. "Tell me" Amber speaks up and says it. "One girl is right try again on the others" the voice says. Everybody assumes the girl is joy and starts to look from Amber to Eddie to joy. "Still only one girl is right try again" the voice says. Everybody looks from Patricia to Alfie to Amber. "Hahhaha" Nina's voice comes. Everybody looks around the room. Amber is getting up when I see a hand come from under the bed and pull her down." Aaaaaaaaaaaahh" comes the loudest shriek. I'm about to tell Nina she's taking it too far when victors voice booms from the downstairs door "get down here now pests'. Fabian joy and Eddie go. The rest of us hide. Amber and Alfie go to Vera's curtain covered old closet. Patricia sneaks I between some boxes in the corner. Not having an idea of where to hide I slide under the bed with Nina. As soon as I'm under the door busts open. That's close. I look at Nina, what she's not even awake. Then how did she do that early. I shake her arm when I realize she's got a tattoo on her wrist. That wasn't there when she was in mine and Alfies room. It says dark one and has a yen and yang sign next to it. What the... Victor leaves after standing at the door looking around. Amber and Alfie come out. Patricia try's to stand and falls. I laugh and she gets up and grabs Nina's wrist when she was going to grab my wrist. She drags Nina out. I hear Amber quietly squeak. "Doofus did you poison her" Patricia says. I crawl out and say "yes" sarcastically. Patricia picks her up and tells me "to go do something that doesn't affect her or Nina" me and Alfie walk out the door. Gosh Patricia. Amber huffs and guides Patricia out the door. Once Alfie and I are in our room we pass out on the beds.i awake to a bucket of cold water by Nina at 6:00. "What the crap Nina" I yell. "What's wrong with you first you knock me out then you give me a tattoo" Nina says mad but quiet. "No I ddidnt" I say. "Then why did I wake up on my bed and Patricia and Amber tell me that" Nina questions. "That's what she assumed because when we went to the attic you were passed out under Vera's old bed and you had that tattoo" I tell her.

What happened to Nina? We'll find out. Ok so I'm asking everybody to vote on my poll please. Sorry I'm late I've been super busy. Oh and anyone who has ideas for a new story or ideas for mission human I would enjoy it.


End file.
